The Halloween Kids Relationships
Notable relationships in The Halloween Kids. Alison and Colleen Alison and Colleen's friendship predates the foundation of The Halloween Kids. Both met one another when they moved to New England. Alison was ordered by her parents to make at least one new friend, lest she wants to be sent to a remedial school, and saw Colleen as a means to an end. After fulfilling her parents wishes, Alison intended to abandon Colleen, but after learning of the latter's crippling shy nature, decided to stick with her. Both bonded over their love of the supernatural and have formed a stagnating relationship since then. * Alison's impression of Colleen: Alison considers Colleen to be a reliable friend, given her penchant for rolling along with whatever Alison has planned for the day. She also enjoys Colleen's sarcastic nature, feeling it rolls well with whatever Alison says. * Colleen's impression of Alison: Colleen considers Alison to be the only true friend she's ever had. Others were either unable to cope with Colleen's shyness or expected too much from her. Alison seems to only want Colleen to give a second opinion and seems to hold a better idea on Colleen's social dilemma. Colleen is not above defecting from Alison though, for whenever she considers Alison's plan of the day to be unethical, she shows no reluctance in calling her out on it. Cosmo and Kerry Cosmo and Kerry are bitter rivals. Even in their earlier days, they had vehement disagreements and it only got worse over the years, no thanks to Kerry. As the series went on, the two became friendly rivals before putting their feud behind them. Cosmo tends to be the straight man while Kerry is far more erratic, but in some rare cases the rolls are switched. * Cosmo's impression of Kerry: Cosmo holds Kerry in strong contempt. Kerry used to bully Cosmo when they were in middle school, the former doing it to get Cosmo to roll with his gang. As a result, Cosmo often got into trouble due to missing class. In high school, Kerry further teased Cosmo and stole the latter's then girlfriend Daphne, nearly killing her while taking her out for a motorcycle ride by the cliffside. There's also rumors that Kerry put Cosmo through a harassment campaign after the latter was accused of murdering a classmate (Kerry turned out to be the culprit and was acquitted on manslaughter charges). Because of these, Cosmo feels that he has every right to hate Kerry. Cosmo did make an attempt to quell their feud, but Kerry spitefully chastised Cosmo so he could try and gain the moral high ground. Cosmo also takes pity on Angela, being equally hateful of Kerry's fixation on morality. * Kerry's impression of Cosmo: Kerry has always been an egomaniac, and viewed Cosmo as a blight on his much grander moments. Cosmo has served as Kerry's biggest critic and Kerry often targets him when it comes to enforcing his own beliefs, but Kerry never comes out on top due to the rest of the community going against him. Cosmo typically bests Kerry in their arguments, but there're times Kerry overcomes him. Becky and Randall Randall indirectly helped Becky get back in touch with her human side and rethink her alignment with the Werewolf Cult of Chester. As the series went on, the two became friends, getting closer every episode before going for a more serious commitment. The two depend on each other to overcome their fatal flaws (Randall's dependence on money, Becky's more primal tendencies), while they're grateful for their relationships bringing out their best qualities. Randall's impression of Becky * Background ** Randall first encountered Becky when the latter attacked Jerv at a cafe, and while leaping out of the way of an oncoming attack, Randall drops his billfold down a water basin. Becky was astonished at the fact that Randall cared more about the then wounded Jerv than money (which was a drive for her then allegiance to the Werewolf Cult). In Averaged Sized Dancer, Randall considers asking her to attend the school dance, albeit due to a lack of other choices. Randall wound up being resistant to her due to Becky's shyness which prompted her to change into her wolf form, and he encouraged her to be herself. * Overall impression **Randall considers Becky to be a key reason for him abandoning his miserly ways. He found himself less concerned with having money, and wound up putting it toward improving Becky's life (he even played a part in getting Becky adopted by the Slaatskies so she wouldn't have to go back to Chester.) He admires Becky for her work ethic and headstrong attitude, himself willing to work to earn his money. Becky's Impression of Randall * Background **Becky's allegiance with the Werewolf Cult was spurred by Kerry cutting his financial support for Chester, something the citizens of that town wound up relying upon. Becky primarily attacked more wealthy people, having harbored a hatred of monetarily influential people. Upon discovering Randall's greater interest in Jerv's well-being than his billfold, it set of a chain of mental events which led to Becky returning to normal for the first time, and ultimately, defecting to the Halloween Kids. To repay Randall for helping her, she recovered his billfold and gave him a basket full of bread and cheese, but without a note revealing she left it. In Average-Sized Dancer, having been sheltered in Chester for so long, she was overwrought with shyness when Randall asked her to the dance, and remained in her wolf form just to work up the courage to accept his offer, only to return to normal at Randall's discretion, putting aside her own feelings. * Overall impression **Becky admires Randall for helping her get back in touch with her human side, and getting her to see the good in miserly people. Bob and Enid Compared to other married characters, primarily those in the neighborhood, Bob and Enid seem to have the most stable marriage. Both enjoy a close personal relationship as well and seem to be more committed as parents, though for that, Cosmo rivals them due to the departure of his wife. Bob and Enid grew up in Missouri and Arkansas respectively. Due to their hometowns being in counties right near one another, Enid wound up going to the same school as Bob, them warming up to one another overtime. Both broke up due to Enid's opposition to Bob joining the Raven Stakes and became one of their biggest critics. After the fallout of the Stakes, Bob reunited with Enid and the two moved to Colorado, later marrying.